


Latina en el Campamento Mestizo (Descontinuada)

by SofyreNeko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Gen, Self-Insert, básicamente, empece a escribir esto cuando tenía 12 años, no se que tag poner, pero no es tan malo, sepan perdonar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyreNeko/pseuds/SofyreNeko
Summary: Cuando la madre de Rosario le dice que tendrá que viajar desde Argentina hasta Nueva York para ir a un campamento de verano, su mente no puede evitar pensar: Aventuras.Aventuras como se podría imaginar a sus cortos ocho años, es decir, las que veía en televisión. NO se refería a un campamento de semidioses plenamente entrenados para matar monstruos que, como todo monstruo que se respete, quería matarlos.Si buscas a una latina con sentido del humor y Coca Colas robadas para darte, buscala detrás de la cabaña de 11; y lleva dracmas, las Coca Colas no son gratis.( También publicado en Wattpad )
Kudos: 1





	1. aclaraciones

**Author's Note:**

> im c ri ng i ng

_i._ si estas buscando algo mínima cliché, acá encontraras todo lo contrario. tengo como meta personal **destruir** con todos los clichés que pueda.

 _ii._ su vida **nO** VA A EMPEZAR EN CUANTO PERCY LLEGUÉ AL CAMPAMENTO. en serio, la vida de una persona no rueda alrededor de la llegada de alguien (a no ser que este sea el asesino que le mate); y yo quiero hacerla lo más humana que pueda, por lo que **va a tener su propia historia**. (si buscas la parte de cuando llegué percy, esperate a que salga el libro dos).

 _iii_. **ella es humana** , no se queden con la primera impresión o el primer cambio que tengan de ella. según yo, todos tenemos etapas "emo", por ejemplo (yo misma y varias de la gente que me rodea también). o "turras" (tremendos fiestones en Dulce de eche disfrazada de princesa en na de esas cosas para saltar inflables cantando "suéltate" de los nota loko como si supiese algo de lo que decía). así que **ella va a ir cambiando, madurando, experimentado, probando personalidades, gustos y creciendo en general**.

 _iv._ la historia empieza en **2008,** naciendo percy en **2000** y annabeth en **1999**. me queda más cómodo a la hora de escribir porqué más o menos me sé las cosas que se escuchaban en esa época, las canciones de moda, la ropa, los artistas... en cambio siguiendo la linea original no tengo ni idea (perdón soy muy joven, gg). also, eso significaría que la prota tiene diecisiete este año (2018) y percy 18.

 _v._ no me olvidé ni escribí sin mayúsculas en este capítulo a propósito, simplemente me da flojera ponerlas. (tranca, el resto de la historia no va a estar escrito en minúsculas).

_creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones, por el momento. a medida de que necesite más, las iré añadiendo._


	2. Viaje entre las Nubes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creí que era copada en ese tiempo perdonen

_Todo lo que esté en negritas estará en inglés. (A menos‚ duh‚ que escriba la palabra directamente en inglés)_

●•●•●

—¿Cuanto falta?

— Cuando la aguja más pequeña de mi reloj llegue a el número uno‚ hasta entonces.

—¡Falta mucho! —protestó Rosario‚ aburrida—. Y no me hables como si no supiera‚ ya me lo enseñaron en la clase de Matemática.

—Hace unos días me dijiste que todavía no entendías —comentó su madre con una sonrisita—. Lo recuerdo bien‚ fue cuando te dije que a las nueve apagues el horno.

Los labios de la menor se fruncieron.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó pero desvió la vista cuando su madre la miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. Ese no es el punto.

Karina Gonzales soltó una risita. Entendía la frustración de su hija‚ llevaban tres horas en el aeropuerto y para una niña de ocho años con hiperactividad y siendo tan... Especial‚ era normal que se impaciente tanto. La verdad le sorprendía lo mucho que había tardado en quejarse‚ creía que para la hora y media ya estaría protestando‚ pero había encontrado una amiga con la que hablar hasta que esta tuvo que irse hace unos treinta minutos.

No era la primera vez que viajaban en el aeropuerto‚ así que tenía la esperanza de que se mantuviese cerca por lo menos. Cuando Rosario tenía cuatro años ya sabía caminar bien y tenía más "conciencia"‚ entonces ella había salido corriendo mientras Karina hacía en Check In y se había perdido. Rosario se había asustado tanto que desde entonces no se separaba más de donde su madre no podía verse.

A pesar de la experiencia‚ era la primera vez que el vuelo se les atrasaba y tenía miedo que Rosario empiece a desacomodar las cosas del resto o robar dulces de las tiendas de al lado. Solía hacerlo cuando se aburría‚ no importaba cuantas veces su madre la había retado.

—Esto es tan leeento —Rosario habló con tono arrastrado—. Creo que moriré de aburrimiento.

Se estiró entre su silla y el regazo de su madre dramáticamente para después cerrar sus ojos y sacar la lengua afuera. Su madre río y le toco la lengua con el dedo para después tocarle la nariz‚ poniéndole su propia saliva ahí.

—Más respeto a los muertos —se quejó levantándose y limpiando su nariz—. ¡Que asco‚ mamá!

●•●•●

— _Pasajeros del vuelo 2204‚ la empresa Aerolíneas Argentinas anuncia que se ha empezado el embarque del vuelo número 2204 con destino a Nueva York. Los pasajeros que tengan número entre uno y dos acérquense a la puerta 16._

Las voz de la mujer se escuchaba por los parlantes y aunque sonaba como robot averiado‚ la idea se entendía.

Karina se levantó con algo de pereza y empezó a agarrar sus valijas.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —murmuro Rosario medio dormida al ver a su madre levantarse.

—Ahora vamos a subir al avión‚ y en un ratito salimos —murmuro Karina con voz suave mientras se aseguraba de tener todo‚ tachando las cosas en una lista mental—. Ponete la campera que en el avión hace frío y te vas resfriar.

Rosario se levanto agarrando su mochila gris‚ donde llevaba libros para colorear por si se aburría en el avión y un par de juguetes de súper héroes; Karina no creía que fuesen a ser necesarios‚ la pequeña castaña apenas podía mantenerse de pie sin dormirse.

—Dame la mano —pidió su madre al mismo tiempo que la mujer de voz robótica volvía a repetir algo que ni se esforzó en escuchar.

Se dirigieron hacia el montón de gente amontonada en la entrada 16‚ con las manos fuertemente apretadas para no separarse y perderse. Rosario miraba por el ventanal enorme que había del lado izquierdo‚ intentando ver el avión sin conseguirlo. La oscuridad y la gente le impedía la vista.

Un hombre joven con traje azul le pidió los pasajes y los pasaportes. Pareció notar que no estaban falsificando nada y las dejo pasar.

En cuanto pasaron por la manga conectora hacía el avión el frío de la noche empezó a notarse‚ Rosario se cruzó de brazo intentando darse más calor y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió la campera caliente de su madre en sus hombros.

—Te dije que iba a hacer frío‚ Rossie —regañó levemente Karina con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al final de el pasillo conector una azafata de los tres que había allí les pidió nuevamente el pasaje para luego hacerles un corte. La pequeña Rossie paso con cuidado de la plataforma que los mantenía a el avión‚ agarrándose del borde de este para evitar caer. El pequeño hueco que había entre la plataforma y el avión siempre le daba miedo.

La azafata les indicó por donde llegar hacia su asiento. Madre e hija tomaron el pequeño pasillo y entre empujones y tropiezos pasaron la sección de pasajeros hasta su lugar.

—¡Yo quiero al lado de la ventana! —cantó Rossie mientras su madre subía los bolsos de mano al portaequipaje sobre su cabeza.

Rosario se sentó y se puso a ver contra la ventana‚ viendo la gente dentro del edificio y a las personas con trajes naranja brillante caminando por el suelo de cemento llevando valijas o hablando entre sí.

Unos minutos (que se sintieron eternidades) una azafata se paró y dio la bienvenida al vuelo‚ qué iban a despegar‚ que iban a llegar‚ donde estaban los chalecos salvavidas y como colocárselos y toda una charla importante de la que Rossie solo le quedo que habían unos folletos en el respaldar del asiento de adelante que te explicaban lo mismo.

Lo agarró y empezó a hojearlo‚ aunque ya sabia más o menos lo que debía hacer.

El avión empezó a moverse y Rossie se emocionó. En frente suya el cartelito siempre encendido de no fumar‚ encendió también el de abrochar su cinturón. Karina le ayudó a abrochárselo por encima de la manta del avión.

—Toma —su madre le pasó un chicle desde el asiento del al lado—. Mastica para que no te duelan los oídos.

—Nunca entendí porqué te duelen los oídos —comentó Rossie abriendo el chicle.

—Porqué cuando el avión despega‚ el aire hace presión y hace que te duelan —explicó su madre con una sonrisa amable—. Entonces cuando comes chicle hace menos presión y no duele.

Rosario soltó un "Ahhh" compresivo y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Unas ventanas más atrás se encontraba el ala del avión y sentía como el piso zumbaba levemente mientras el avión empezaba a aumentar la velocidad.

Unos minutos más tarde‚ estaban flotando sobre la ciudad de Ezeiza*.

●•●•●

_Ezeiza: una ciudad pequeña cerca de Buenos Aires donde se encuentra el Aeropuerto Internacional._


	3. Hello New York

El suelo empezó a temblar a sus pies‚ el sonido del motor rugiendo parecía salir de todos lados. La señal luminosa de que el cinturón debía de mantenerse abrochado encendida sobre cada asiento del avión. Por las bocinas del se escuchaba el hombre diciendo tanto en español como en inglés que estaban empezando el descenso‚ por lo tanto debían enderezar los asientos‚ elevar las pequeñas mesas y mantener los cinturones abrochados. Una azafata paso segundos más tardes asegurándose que todos estuviesen como se decía.

Sin poder evitarlo el cuerpo de Rosario se tensó‚ aferro una de sus pequeñas manos al apoyabrazos y con la otra agarró con fuerza la mano de su madre; el miedo asiéndole un nudo en el estómago y masticando con fuerza el chicle que su madre le había dado apenas unos minutos antes (para evitar que se le tapen los oídos por la presión del avión al descender). Si le preguntabas más tarde‚ te respondería con una sonrisa traviesa que no había tenido miedo y que estaba acostumbrada. Pero en esos momentos no podía evitar hacerlo‚ aún cuando ella no quería. Su mente repitiendo que todo iba a estar bien para tranquilizarse.

Desvío la vista de la pantalla del avión‚ donde había estado viendo el recorrido desde Buenos Aires hasta Nueva York‚ después de haber jugado a todos los juegos que ofrecía‚ obviamente; hacía la ventanilla viendo la ciudad acercarse cada vez más rápido. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le asomara. La vista era hermosa. Los altos edificios‚ los espacios verdes donde habían plazas‚ las luces brillando y el sol saliendo en el este.

Se giró a ver a su madre con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿La abuela nos está esperando? —aún sabiendo la respuesta no pudo evitar preguntarlo‚ solo por la satisfacción de poder confirmarlo.

—Nos debe estar esperando desde hace una hora‚ ya sabés como es —respondió Karina con una diminuta sonrisa al ver cómo sus ojos brillaron de emoción en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras.

No podía culparla‚ se imaginaba perfectamente a su madre‚ con el cabello corto tintado de un blanco perla‚ sus ojos celestes brillando amablemente y MILES de bolsas de dulces y regalos para ambas por los cumpleaños perdidos; se la imaginaba parada en la salida del aeropuerto lista para abrazarlas con tanta fuerza posible‚ como si no terminase de creer que habían llegado con ella‚ aunque la visitaban unas tres veces por año.

Una leve sacudida la saco de su ensimismamiento. Rosario estaba de vuelta mirando la ventana‚ como si no se decidiese entre sonreír o preocuparse. Estaban a una decena de metros del suelo y de a ratos se sentía como si la gravedad hubiese recordado su función y estuviese intentando devolverla a la tierra.

●•●•●

—Pasajeros sean todos bienvenidos a la ciudad de Nueva York.

En cuanto las bocinas reprodujeron el mensaje de voz robótica se escuchó un gran aplauso colectivo de parte de todos los pasajeros‚ alegres de haber llegado vivos y bien a su destino, y a la vez felicitando al piloto. Rosario comprendía la felicidad pues este vuelo había tenido un poco más turbulencias que de costumbre.

—La hora local es de 11:07 am. Por favor mantengan su cinturones abrochados hasta que las señales sobre sus cabezas se apaguen y los bolsos en los compartimentos superiores —Luego de terminar de decirlo empezó a repetirlo en inglés pero Rosario no le escuchaba. A penas pisaron tierra ya se había sacado el cinturón y ahora mismo estaba ocupada simulando que le interesaba la pista de aterrizaje neoyorquina mientras disimuladamente se guardaba tantas cosas como fuera posible. Casi que su mano se movía por instinto agarrando auriculares, folletos, el pequeño juguete que le habían dado durante la "cena"; nunca sabías qué podía ser importante en un futuro.

No tardo ni un minuto que el avión dejó de moverse cuando la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie y a llenar los pasillos intentando recuperar sus bolsos y estirar las piernas después las doce horas que habían pasado sentados.

Karina se levantó con algo de pereza para luego estirarse y tapar un bostezo con la mano, mientras Rosario se arrodilló sobre el asiento y empezó a examinar a los pasajeros pensando distraídamente cuál de todos se daría cuenta si le robaba.

El señor al lado de su madre con cara deforme que parecía estar queriendo matar a todo el mundo probablemente lo notaría, aunque la forma que la miraba hacia a Rossie tener ganas de correr hacia el lado contrario.

De repente algo llamó la atención completa de la pequeña castaña. Un niño menor que ella con una caja de Bon o Bon* en el regazo de una forma tan tentadora que si solo faltaba que dijese: ven, róbame, sé que lo quieres.

Oh, por supuesto que voy a hacerlo, pensó clavándole la mirada. Tanto que su madre‚ quien estaba bajando la mochila que tenían como bolso de mano‚ no pudo evitar notarlo.

Karina siguió la mirada hacía donde su hija miraba y rápidamente comprendió lo pasaba por aquella problemática cabecilla suya. No pudo evitar pensar con cansancio porqué no había salido más a ella en ese detalle, y no tanto como... Bueno, su padre.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió en voz baja.

—Tarde —respondió la semidiosa con los ojos brillantes‚ a penas notando que no lo había dicho en español.

—Amor —comenzó la castaña con suavidad agachándose un poco para verla a la cara —‚ ya te lo dije cariño‚ robar esta mal. No puedes simplemente quitarle las cosas a alguien — Creyó que era todo al ver su cara arrepentida cuando lo notó. Extendió la mano y dijo con tono un poco más grave:—. Devuelve las cosas‚ todo.

Rosario empezó a devolverle todas las cosas que había saqueado sumisamente‚ sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos; no le gustaba sentir que la decepcionaba. No le gustaba saber que había hecho enojar a su madre. Simplemente no podía evitarlo‚ es como si algo en ella gritara que lo hiciese y entonces su cuerpo en modo casi automático empezaba a agarrar cosas ajenas. Karina notó sus ojos brillantes y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Oh‚ cariño‚ puedes pedirle al niño que te dé uno en cuanto bajemos —comentó en un tono dulce haciéndole alzar la cabeza suavemente con la mano.

Ambas se giraron a ver al niño‚ el cual‚ como si supiese de su conversación‚ levantó la vista y las saludó con una sonrisa‚ algo confundido y curioso.

Rossie miro a su madre a los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa diminuta.

●•●•●

Quince minutos después, con ambas valijas en mano y un par de Bon o Bon en el bolsillo, la imaginación de Karina no falló. Ahí se encontraba ella, con la mano derecha sosteniendo un cartel en letras mayúsculas que rezaba:

LA FAMILIA MÁS   
COOL

Casi como si se hubiese transportado ya estaba frente a ellas atrapándolas en un abrazo de oso que no tardaron en responder, dejando atrás el cartel y la bolsa de regalos tirados.

Abrazarla a ella era casi como abrazar todo lo bueno del mundo. Olía a galletas de chocolate y perfume dulzón‚ y sus brazos ofrecían una calidez que pocas personas tenían. Abrazarla era reconfortante, era tranquilizador, era relajante. Cada pequeño problema que tuvieses de desvanecería como el viento en cuanto te tocase. Abrazaba como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, como si intentase juntar cada pequeña parte de tu cuerpo y mantenerlo unido. Ella abrazaba con el cuerpo y abrazaba con el alma.

—Dios mío‚ Rossie‚ mírate cuánto haz crecido. ¡Estas enorme! Karina tu sigues igual de hermosa que siempre. Las dos están preciosas‚ no como yo por supuesto —hablaba emocionada añadiendo un guiño con el ojo al final que causo una risita en Rosario.

—Soy más linda que tú y lo sabes —presumió en casi perfecto inglés con fingido tono altanero —. Te extrañe mucho.

—Yo también te extrañe un montón —susurró la mayor de las Gonzales con voz queda devolviendo el abrazo su nieta, mirándola con cariño.

No se veían desde enero‚ después de pasar el las fiestas juntas. Ahora estaban en julio y‚ aprovechando las vacaciones de la escuela‚ se habían escapado a verla. Exactamente como cada año desde que tenía memoria.

Se dirigieron al pequeño auto negro‚ cuya marca desconocía‚ intercambiando historias‚ haciendo pequeñas bromas y sonriendo‚ felices de estar juntas de vuelta. Todo estaba bien si ellas tres estaban juntas.


End file.
